


[未完不填]Ciao Amore

by nancynancyy



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, 流莺鸦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynancyy/pseuds/nancynancyy
Summary: 流莺你鸦。





	[未完不填]Ciao Amore

某一天，他们打扫别墅时，格琳达发现了一只死鸟。那只鸟的羽毛已经彻底失去了色泽。它被窗帘所掩埋，离通风的窗台就差那么十几厘米，双脚僵直，灰扑扑地像一只死耗子。它不知道在这里死了多久，但应该有一阵子了，细菌还未开始盛宴，但羽毛已经蒙了灰。这个房间未作他用，木地板和北欧风格的墙壁，没有放置任何家具，空荡荡一片。别墅在镇上，小镇靠森林，鸟儿应该是从林间飞来的，但不知为何钻进了狭小的窗户。这就谁也不知道了，鸟儿把自己埋进了棺材里，棺材用森林的木头制成，四舍五入尘归尘土归土。奥兹平没有把工作交给女佣，他亲自用一根细树枝把它拨进漆黑的塑料袋，像拨一只易拉罐，然后把它扔了出去。  
第二年，某只鸟曾经的墓穴住进了一个男孩。  
房东挽起窗帘，让下垂的落霞照在整饬的木地板上。他凝视着院前的情景。经过中介简易的协商后，最后一间空屋最终有了住客。去年那只死鸟的味道已经被彻底遗忘在灰尘里，新贴的墙纸平整朴素，窗帘厚重能够割开白夜。新住客全部的行李就是一个巨大的拉杆箱，贴着学生时代遗留的贴纸。男孩说了他的姓名，克罗布兰温，被祝福的白鸦先生。做那些勾当的男孩儿们都有些花名，他们今天可以是查理，明天可以是伊凡，叫什么名字并不重要，他可以是乌鸦也可以是别的什么鸟。  
事情都是从这里开始的:黑色头发的青少年，红黑交杂的拉杆箱，巨大的别墅，开门的女佣。别墅淹没在绿色中，生命鲜艳欲滴，爬山虎长满了墙，留了几扇半开的窗。女佣金发碧眼，个子很高，两英尺有余。她毫不费力地接过克罗的拉杆箱，像随手拿起一只扫帚。“跟我来，”她说，“奥兹平先生腿脚不是很利索，失敬了。”  
女佣——在交谈中克罗得知她叫格琳达，早上八点半做工，下午六点钟回家——把行李提上了二楼，示意克罗在一楼的沙发上坐着等一会。克罗随意地把自己放在沙发上，让自己舒适地陷进去。男人独居的气息是会飘散在每一处的:玄关里同样大小的无趣便鞋，透明橱柜里寥寥无几的单调杯子(没有酒杯！)，连会客沙发都布满了灰，大概连女佣都没想到房东会有客人——克罗好奇起房东的样子，大概是个什么未老先衰的颓废多金中年男人。然而这种男人是克罗的主顾，因此，他的好奇一秒就消散了。  
灰尘让他不适，于是他抬手挠了挠头发，让脊背离开沙发。他手上的琐碎饰品因为动作而发出叮当响声。  
与此同时，木地板传来清脆敲打的声音。房东先生拄着手杖，走下了梯步。  
克罗察觉到他并没有所谓的“腿脚不便”，于是，在对方落座的一瞬间，他有些莽撞而咄咄逼人:“先生，您之前是不想见我吗？抑或故弄玄虚？”  
格琳达准备了一杯可可与一杯咖啡。奥兹平接过可可，抿了一口，气定神闲。  
“因为我的职业？”克罗继续追问。他嗅了嗅咖啡，把杯子推回桌边。  
“我没有表达任何对您职业的成见，布兰温先生，”奥兹平说:“中介交换了我们各自的基本信息，如果我有任何不满，我不会签下租赁合约。”  
也许是灰尘，也许是别的什么，克罗现在才注意到奥兹平的外貌。白发，比他年长，戴着古怪的眼镜，眼镜下的外表年轻到惊人。他开始推翻自己之前的推论:这家伙离中年还尚有时日。  
“之前失敬，接待不周，见谅，”奥兹平缓慢地把钥匙推向克罗，“但我略微在意某一件事。”  
“说。”  
“为什么您会选择租这间房屋？这里地段偏僻，租金高额，我以为您本应选择通勤便利一点的地段。”  
克罗笑了，钥匙圈在他手指上晃着圈。他起身:“您要听什么理由？”  
“一切理由。”  
“第一，我看到地段和价位，然后猜测是个无聊的老不死。于是我想要打乱某些人的生活，至少让某些人大发雷霆。哇，古怪的青少年，古怪的生活方式！”克罗侧过脸，看着书报架上的报纸，咧嘴笑了:“第二，我喜欢清静！”  
男孩进了房间，顿时，整间屋子突然安静下来。然后，曼陀铃琴的演奏声从楼上传来。  
“是随身听和磁带。这曲子倒挺温和。”格琳达说:“他一会可能就会放什么摇滚来炸你的脑子了。”  
“第三——”男孩刚刚变声完成的嗓音劈开了屋子:“万一你喜欢上我了，我的高额租金不就没了吗！”一阵笑声从楼上放肆地传来。

格琳达没有对此作出任何评价，优秀的女仆总是忠于自己的本职工作。半小时后，她换上来时的裙装离开。接着，年长者倒了一杯可可，踱着步子从信箱里取出今天的晚报。他对纸质媒体有奇怪的喜好，他喜欢拇指手指揉搓粗糙纸张的感觉，喜欢嗅铅字混着可可的味道。他才三十多岁，也许是个闲职教授，或者什么自由职业者，一个人独占巨大的房屋，直到今天才找到一位租客。  
过了一会，楼上传来一阵凌乱的脚步声。在夜色还未正式登场前，新租客冲下了楼，脚步声转移到台阶上。“这里离那些地方比较远，还好有公车，可我得赶点路！”克罗解释道。随即他从鞋柜里摸出一双高跟尖头皮鞋。  
奥兹平背对着玄关，坐在摇椅上，眼镜里还反射有夕阳的影子。他没有看见克罗那副夸耀年轻皮囊的打扮，是唐璜与浮士德的混合，是道连格雷杀死画像前的模样，轻挑又美丽。  
“您多久回来？”克罗在出门前一步听到了询问。  
“噢别闹了您又不是我的父母，没必要追究一个毫无血缘关系的青少年去往何方——”  
“我们的睡眠时间都需要保证，我是说，一切人类的睡眠时间。”  
“说教！”克罗咯咯笑了。停了几秒，他说:“一点之前，否则不回来了。”  
他关上门，奥兹平始终没有回头。

 

为什么一只可以整夜游荡的鸟儿非要觅一个巢。布兰温先生今晚战绩不佳，掐在凌晨一点准时回到房子，房东先生早已睡了。房间里亮着宠物用的地灯(这家伙什么时候养过狗吗？)，餐桌上放着一杯白水和一块面包。于是克罗痛快地漱了口，用半块面包安抚了酒精。酒精的余热渐渐褪去，他从餐桌边僵硬着四肢跌到楼梯上，用酸痛的四肢上到二楼的卧室。他开始盘算，水和面包，这两样不必要的东西会为房租增长提供怎样有利的条件。  
于是剩下的半块面包进了垃圾桶，但又被他翻了出来。他捏碎了面包，把面包屑洒在窗台上。  
“鸟儿可以来吃。”他呢喃，没有考虑那些可怜的小东西是否会撞上玻璃窗。  
然后他拉上窗帘，撞进浴室，痛痛快快洗了个澡，用食指抠刮那些令人在意的地方。接着，他带着一路水花从浴室跌到卧室，浴巾被他随意裹在身上，水滴蜿蜒曲折像一条蝮蛇。最后他倚在床边，让最后的理智与梦境一起融化。  
“感谢您的好心。”他模糊着嘟哝了一句。

 

克罗·布兰温坐在吧台边，喝下他的第三杯白兰地。他这个夜晚过得并不好，他本指望某些陌生先生的慷慨能让他过活。过活的方式有很多种。不同的人不一定非得走同一条路，大路朝天你随意，但生活的选择在你作出时便成为了别无选择。而且，有趣的是，无论做出了哪一种选择，当人们失意时，都会怀疑当初没有选的那条路会更好，虽然结局都早已写在了同一张纸上。“有漂亮皮囊，你何必白白浪费”，这是某些人蛊惑他外出生活的话语，替他决定了生活的方式——家族里的人没有让孩子们正常生活的习惯。  
那么具体一点，他怎样生活呢？他是单纯靠好看皮囊和可观酒量冲别人撒谎“我清白无辜”，还是在忏悔室里低声“上帝啊我靠卖屁股过日子”？克罗布兰温这只流莺的习性不能单纯归为某一种。他两种都做，只要有钱。他清醒地踩着边线，在从事工作时维持着健康——生病时既挣不了钱又得折磨自己，不划算。

酒吧里的服务生都认识这位年轻先生。

调酒师冲他搭话:“生意不景气吗，小乌鸦？”

“岂止是不景气，我深刻怀疑我今晚就会死在这里！”克罗摊摊手，语气无奈却平稳，只是像在抱怨天气:“因为我付不了明天的房租！”

 

“您现在住在哪儿呀，还是在那个阔佬的街对面——以便随时到他那儿去吗？恩？”调酒师的笑声有点油腔滑调。

“那早就结束了，我现在住在另一位阔佬的家里，另一位！可我和他没有发展出任何能够减免房租的事情，你他妈别乱想，打扰我做事儿你就完了。”

“抱歉啦好先生，可我挺好奇——你说的’另一位阔佬’是哪一位？”

克罗布兰温凝神。

“奥兹平先生，”他重复了一遍:“住在森林边的那位奥兹平先生。”  
“哇噢，那个古怪的老头儿。”酒保给他续了一杯威士忌:“你换了个口味。”  
“一，他不是我的客人，目前不是！二，我没那个本事去选择我的客人。”克罗显得有些愠怒:“三，他不是什么老头儿，他恐怕也就比你大个五六岁，在你吃奶时，他也只能用铅笔戳瞎你的眼睛而不是掐爆你的老二。”  
“我算是明白你的意思了！因为你不可能付起那家伙高昂的房租——全城有名的招租广告！”酒保对克罗的用语习以为常:“怎么办呢，小乌鸦，你在知道你进账令人堪忧的情况下做了什么吗？”  
“我咎由自取。操他妈的，我死外面也不关你事，我脑子一热，咎由自取，可以吗？”  
“好吧，”托奇维克先生识脸色，冲他眨眨眼睛，转身结束了对话:“您要是有什么麻烦，来这儿找我们就是了，这儿每个人都爱你呢。”

“去你妈的，用不着。”克罗十分友善。

布兰温先生难得起得很早——上午十一点四十分，被扫地机器人的撞门声惊醒。他还穿着背心和一条宽松的沙滩裤，这幅打扮只适合在家里待着。应该惊讶，为什么他每天回家还能记得洗漱更衣。他打开了卧室门，那笨拙的扫地工从他脚边滑过。

“小家伙。”他嘟哝着下了楼，土豆的美妙气味隐约传到他鼻子前。隐隐约约，他甚至出现了一种幻觉，仿佛他仍然处于十岁以前，和双胞胎姐姐跑到一个废院里，把砖块堆砌成一个小烧烤架，然后烤土豆。他们把土豆表皮烤到脆至焦糊，然后剥开它，吃下软软的土豆心，然后去捉兔子或者其它什么东西，在田野里度过暂时快乐的时光。多么快乐的日子。童年结束，他回到了现实，土豆香气源于几个房间外，那是格琳达在准备午饭，隐约传来厨具响声。

而房东正躺在落地窗前那把质地诡异的椅子上，像克罗第一次离开这间屋子时那样，视线锁定着报纸，太过安稳，以至于克罗怀疑扫地机器人是不是他搞的鬼。

克罗发出了一声刻意的轻咳:“早上好。”他漫不经心地说。然后，他混沌的大脑突然记起，今天是交房租的好日子。阳光明媚，万里无云，他能否假装从来没有来过这里。

不好意思，不行。房东的转椅已经掉了个头，奥兹平先生放下报纸冲他问好，布兰温先生不得不思考如何支付那笔房租。

“奥兹…”克罗以尽量轻松的语气开口，小流莺的心里奔跑着十万条房租支付指南，其中包括但不局限于花言巧语，给个口活，以及爬上房东的床——他的好奇心使他不排斥和这个男人睡觉。那个男人也许很久没有性生活，也许阳痿，也许在他戴套时就能脸通红——老处男！不排除这个美妙的可能性！等价抵消！但如果照这个思路下去，克罗还能把房租赚回来！

奥兹平开口了:“布兰温先生，赏光一起吃个午饭吗？”

“呃…”

“当我请客吧，不必拘谨。”奥兹平充满亲和力地说。

老男人柔和的商业性笑容让他想起了某些推销者。反过来，他也许可以借此机会要求对方延期或是等价交换。

“就是在家里的普通午餐，很随意，请坐。”奥兹平示意克罗坐在长桌的对面。克罗凝视着烛台和对方熨烫整齐的三件套，用手捏了捏自己的沙滩裤边角。

“这就是你们有钱人眼中的随意吗，哇，可真随意，我甚至能爬上桌子开始跳康康舞！”

“请等一下再跳，麻烦您了，重新再做一份午餐很辛苦。”格琳达适时地出现，制止了布兰温式冷嘲热讽，并为他们端上饭菜。  
午餐倒的确很随意，是常见的简餐。克罗有一搭没一搭喝着土豆浓汤，勺子在白瓷汤碗里画着漩。其他的东西他几乎没碰。  
“饮食不合你胃口吗？”奥兹平用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，问。  
“好心肠先生奥兹，您一定没有喝酒喝到大醉的经历。如果您头天晚上喝了太多的酒，第二天，嘁，可怜的胃袋几乎不想让任何东西钻进去！——所以格琳达，别误会，您的饭菜很好吃！”他同时应付着一个问话，冲金发女仆那里抛了个媚眼，然后又吞了一大口汤，咂咂嘴:“先生，虽然有点突然，但我必须得走啦，我找到了一个新的daddy，他能让我有吃有喝——”  
“布兰温先生——”  
“叫我克罗。”  
“克罗，你最近是否经济拮据？”  
克罗放下勺子，狐疑地点点头。  
“我没有去接触你的圈子，你大可放心，”奥兹平柔和地说:“我只是看到，鞋柜里你最爱的那双尖头皮鞋已经很久没被保养过了。”  
“我…”操，你居然还要出门。  
“如果您是因为房租难以承担，请不要担心，我会适当调整房租，但是请留在这里，”奥兹平说:“比起房租，我以为你的生活方式更令人担忧。肠胃，肝脏，心血管，以及——” “你是医生？还是我的什么死人爹妈？”克罗突然感到不耐烦:“我又不是珀耳塞福涅，吃了你的东西就得留下来。”  
“你只有十七岁，”奥兹平说:“你为什么非要浪费你的身体呢。”  
“这是我赖以生存的方式，你又为什么要加以指摘？站在道德的制高点，拥有着优越的条件，然后藐视一群不如你的人？听着，我不像你，我就得这样才能生活！”克罗学出一副救人济世的苦脸:“你能轻轻松松定个高额租金，然后像个翻脸不认人的婊子一样随意调整！可他妈的，我自己脑袋不好使作出了个三流选择，我有义务承担债务，拼死拼活也得兑换承诺，我可以向你请求等价交换或者适当延期，但是我不要你的怜悯！你是在怜悯什么，我的年龄还是我的工作？都不重要，奥兹平，都不重要！”  
奥兹平没有争吵，也没有接话，他自顾自地说:“你当初为什么选了这里呢。”  
“为了爱情，”他嗤之以鼻，讳莫如深地笑笑:“为了去死。”  
“从逻辑上是讲得通的，”奥兹平依然是那副推销员一样的作态:“每个人活到最后都是会去死的。”  
克罗盯着他，从桌下踢了对方的膝盖，“你说得倒挺美妙，我喜欢这句话。  
他开始后悔了，如果不是自己出于好奇，如果自己没选这套房子该多好，如果昨晚没有滥酒该多好！他甚至想真心实意爱上奥兹平，给自己走投无路的选择找一个借口。他说不出租房的实际原因，因为他至今在实际原因里纠缠。然后，他和房东吵了架，在他眼里，这次吵架与过去无数次和房东的争执都有所不同。他回到房间，冷静下来后觉得丢人到极致。在对方眼里，他还是个需要关心的男孩儿，脆弱而走上歧途。可其实他早就独立生活了，远离一切亲人。但男孩儿说出的话在成人听来毕竟是幼稚的，他已经觉得自己在丢脸了。该死的，不要脸的自尊心，都做了这个职业，他的自尊心到底从何而来？  
缓和情绪，他取出床下的一罐柠檬味汽水，拧开拉环。柠檬味的芬芳和夏天的气味顺着阳光流淌在卧室里，克罗盯着天花板，想象着这里有一台唱片机，播着他最爱的那些蓝调与古典乐，而他脑子里的音符向他无声告白。  
咚，咚，咚。不是音乐，是敲门声。  
克罗脑子里那台不存在的唱片机被迫停转。  
“克罗，借一步说话。”   
是锲而不舍的房东奥兹平，屈尊大驾从他的转椅上来到了克罗的房门前。

 

“你介意来一杯巧克力吗？”奥兹平询问着，把两只白瓷杯放在床头柜上——说是询问，但在克罗看来房东的行为已接近无礼。窗帘被一把拉开，发出一声沙哑的抗议。  
“我发现你刚才放弃了饭后甜点，我想你需要一点甜食。”房东先生站在床边，说。  
“不好意思，年轻乌鸦的胃被酒精腌渍得干净，恐怕没有心思喝你那加了糖的小可爱饮料。”克罗因为突然的亮光而别过了头，带着意图送客的不快语气。  
“多数男孩女孩都喜欢甜食。十二岁那年有人抢了我的糖罐子，我还痛痛快快哭过。说起来很可笑，‘小奥兹，你没有照顾好你的糖罐子吗？’瞧，那时的我完完全全就是个饱受荫蔽的中产阶级子女。可二十年过去，我现在有了自己的糖罐，而再没人抢走过它。”奥兹平自顾自捧起一个杯子，轻轻吹了吹里面的液体，小口啜饮。  
克罗把背由床板放到墙上，以便正面观察这位好心先生的脸蛋，这该去死的出奇年轻的脸。他蜷起一条腿，让松松垮垮的沙滩裤滑到大腿根部，这条裤子明显不合身。年轻人瘦得出奇，骨头被包裹在皮肤里，过于奇异的苍白颜色让他看起来像一具模型。  
他直截了当地询问奥兹平的目的，多数人不会在他们的房客难以支付房租时选择在卧室进行一次友好对谈。上一次在卧室与克罗交流的某房东被克罗打掉了三颗牙齿，因为他的出言不逊以及无理行为。作为报答，房东扔掉了这位男孩儿的所有行李，所幸垃圾车还没莅临这片街区，克罗有充足的时间找出他的巨大拉杆箱，然后是那个有点傻气的吊坠。他时刻收拾整齐，以便随时离开。他的双胞胎姐姐瑞文·布兰温曾向他开玩笑：你上辈子一定是吉普赛人，住在大篷车里那种，隔三差五想滚去哪儿就滚去哪儿，也和这辈子一样四海为家。他说滚吧，那你他妈绝对也是，能歌善舞的大屁股吉普赛娘们儿，能把裙子甩得浑圆的那种，不知道迷了多少人的眼睛。  
然而现在，他不知他的半身身处何方，是孤魂野鬼还是床笫流浪。这两种好像没什么区别，谁知道呢，年幼的那个原本就是跟着年长的那个一起离开家乡，并宣誓永不回家的。如今年长的那个下落不明，年幼的那个总不能把一辈子浪费在寻找什么上。  
克罗在走神，他支起的那条腿斜斜搭在床板上，随着不知道什么节奏一拍一拍，床板发出稳定的响鸣。奥兹平盯着他没有化妆的那张脸，明明该是年轻人的脸却显得疲倦而无力，像是得了一种治不好的、叫衰老的病。克罗眼眶下的乌青在阳光里显得刺眼，常年熬夜，他已经出于本能排斥阳光。  
“抱歉，可我要再问一次，”奥兹平的手指摩挲着杯沿，他不知什么时候坐在了椅子上，与床铺保持了安全距离：“您为什么会租住在这里。”  
“你明知故问。”克罗厌烦而懒散地抬起一只手，遮住阳光。他拉长了声音：“因为我——因为我无处可去啦！满意吗？您喜欢这个答案吗？”  
“您知道，欧亨利的一篇什么小说，那个男人去找那个女人，最后阴差阳错就和那个女人死在一个屋子里，只不过在不同的时间，”他转了个身，躺在苦难与阳光的分界中，被后背的阳光压迫得喘不过气：“我知道，也许我住过的某间屋子，就是我亲爱姐姐的葬身之处。可有谁会关注我们这些可怜的流莺、下贱到出卖自己身体的人呢？在他们嘴巴里，我们是‘不仅能高潮，还能有钱挣’，哈，哈，给他们点儿钱，让他们来做这个工作，您看他们愿不愿意！上一只流莺和这一只死在同一间房子里，这样的事情绝对发生过不止一次啦！”  
他彻底把奥兹平当了空气，更像是午睡前的呓语：  
“我也没什么故事好说，就是你知道的那种男孩和女孩的故事。我们被正派人士所唾弃，他们永远听不到我们的声音，有些人假意的怜悯其实是为了又深又狠地操进你的屁股，在不给钱的情况下。哦，奥兹平。”  
他突然笑了。  
“哦，奥兹平。”  
没人能跟上他跳跃的想法，像没人能留住夏天的幻梦，或者逆转星轨的道路。  
“一个交易，先试用后给钱的交易。我想用点什么抵消债务。”  
于是躺着的男孩翻了个身，手脚并用爬到床边，两只手揪住对方的衣领，单手大拇指按住奥兹平脖子上的绷带。确认了对方嘴唇位置后，他闭上了眼睛，跪坐在床上，身子往上伸展，把一个甜腻的吻送进奥兹平嘴里。在寓言故事里，乌鸦到嘴的肉被无端骗走了，而在此地，没有任何人事能阻碍克罗品尝可可的甜馨。他有自信能把那位年长的男人吻到晕晕乎乎，主导着那只更加甜蜜的舌头在两人之间起舞，夏天的甜酒灌到两个人的喉咙里，奥兹平终于揽过了男孩主动的腰肢。男孩自鸣得意得寸进尺，有意无意发出祈求似的嘤咛，天生的演员，人人都会爱他。  
“哈、我可会用舌头给樱桃梗打结呢。”  
男孩突然推开奥兹平，向后倒去，像是从夏日阳台上落下去的露西，而奥兹平没有去抓住他，任由年轻的身体摔在床垫上又略微弹起。男孩躺在床垫上，擦了擦嘴角黏稠的水迹，用两只手指玩着自己的舌头，发出含混不清的问话：  
“你喜欢吗。”  
他躺在午后的阳光里，背心，短裤，眨着暗红色的眼睛，空气中的灰尘像是什么蝴蝶的鳞粉。他应该是有翅膀的。  
“这样，就像这样一次，你别得寸进尺——可以抵掉多少钱？”  
他眼睛直直盯着奥兹平。  
可事实并没有如他所愿，奥兹平先生摇了摇头：  
“我认为我还是需要现金。”  
老男人的回答足以令布兰温先生咬牙切齿。

克罗怀疑这个男人没有任何生理需求，因为屋子里没有任何色情杂志或碟片，他生活规律像是个暮年老者。也许是和女仆？那个金头发的美人儿可以是每个人的梦中情人，也许她的服务范围不局限于家政。然而的确，格琳达的工作永远准时而恰当，毫无冗余，她是一台完美的家政机器，可以在奥兹平与克罗争吵时不置一词收拾好打翻的瓷杯与汤碗，然后像个训斥闹事小孩的母亲那样说“不要浪费食物”。  
年轻人依旧毫无线索。那一个午后的吻就像是蜜糖或者醉醺醺的半夜，咽下去以后什么都没有发生。

也并不是什么都没有发生。那天之后，他每晚回巢的夜宵除了白水和面包，还多了一碗奶油浓汤。有时是土豆，有时是口蘑，有时是南瓜，还有时会加培根。入口时还是温热的，饱腹而令人满足。汤的味道十分不错，南瓜汤的甜味很能安抚人的肠胃，格琳达的手艺总是一如既往令人称心如意。克罗感谢格琳达和奥兹平，感谢女佣的好手艺与房东的慷慨心肠。从六点到凌晨，奥兹平一定是入睡前用锅具加热过一次浓汤，汤才能在他回家时保持温热。但他好奇奥兹平究竟是怎样加热才维持了汤的本味。  
谜底的到来比想象要快，有一次他的工作仅仅是站在酒桌上跳舞，穿着那种审美奇异的吊带袜，任由客人把酒浇在他的大腿上。宴会散席后他就提前回家了，带着一身的酸痛与发散的酒精，他更像一个醉鬼。一路周转来到森林附近，他看见了熟悉的屋子，推门进去。黄油与牛奶的香味直冲冲向他扑来，给了他一个贴面礼。  
他无法控制地寻找香味的来源，然后刚好看见了奥兹平把翻炒好的口蘑和火腿放进那口锅子里，在此之前，面粉与黄油应该和睦相处过。然后他熟练地加了一点牛奶，开始搅拌。“过几分钟就能吃了。”像是早就察觉到了身后有个瞠目结舌的克罗·布兰温，他微微偏过头解释道。  
只有两个人，吊顶的灯适时昏暗。奥兹平穿着墨绿色的轻薄浴袍，带着头发上的水珠从浴室里走出来。桌子旁的克罗狼吞虎咽，丝毫没管自己身上还挂着一套令人尴尬的服装，只被防晒衫一样的长衣裹住。奥兹平也不说话，用一只手扶着椅子，盯着克罗舀起最后一块火腿。  
“所以，你为什么要请女仆？”克罗用舌头舔了舔嘴角剩下的汤汁：“我以为你是那种没人照顾就活不下去的少爷呢。”  
“我腿脚不便，格琳达应该给你解释过。”奥兹平慢慢踱上楼梯，略带懒散的回答声从楼道里传来。  
“可我真的没看出来，好吧，我就当成是房子太大，你缺人陪你打理了。”克罗洗好了碗，从厨房里出来。  
他上楼时，顶楼房间的灯已经熄灭了。可他还是犹豫了一下，冲奥兹平的卧室说：“谢谢你的汤。很好喝。”  
隐隐约约，他仿佛听见了奥兹平的回应。  
在复活某些日子之后，克罗再度回忆时，总会无比留恋和其余流莺们一起任由羽毛在酒汤里腐烂的时光，然后他独自回到家里用莲蓬头冲尽所有的罪孽，像又受了一次施洗。在不久的将来，奥兹平会等着他，用毛巾把他裹入怀中。  
那么再往后呢，再往后的日子没有任何人能够预料。这样的机会又还剩了多少次呢。毕竟他还太过年轻，还不知道过度嗜甜会长出蛀牙，不知道静水流深情深不寿，不知道命运的每一份礼物都早已在暗中写好了代价。


End file.
